


The Care and Feeding of a Cat

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Otabek likes taking care of his boyfriend.





	The Care and Feeding of a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rodinia from the Otayuri Writers Collective for providing me with the title for this fic on Discord! I'm somehow creative enough to write fic but not to title it.

Otabek had always enjoyed taking care of people he was intimately involved with. He just derived a great deal of satisfaction from doing things like preparing a meal for a partner, or giving them a back rub after a long day. When he’d gotten involved with Yuri, who was vaguely uncomfortable with overt acts of affection even in private at the beginning, it had been difficult to explain that it was just something he enjoyed doing and didn’t expect anything in return. However, over time, Yuri had gotten used to the concept and become more willing to indulge Otabek’s desire to do little things for him, especially once they were finally able to move in together after a long period of long-distance dating. 

 

In their early days of living together, they’d quickly learned that they had to stagger their schedules to avoid driving each other crazy. No couple should spend every waking moment together and they were no exception. So, while they made sure to have a free day off together each week, they usually didn’t share time on the ice or at the gym. It worked out better for everyone, and made their coaching team less likely to want to kill either of them. It also meant evenings at home were more peaceful. 

 

Thursdays were Yuri’s most demanding training day - he woke up before dawn to make it to an early day at ballet, and spent the entire morning with Lilia before going to the ice rink for the entire afternoon and into the early evening. By comparison, Otabek went to the rink in the morning and spent the afternoon doing strength and balance conditioning in the gym, and he got home more than an hour earlier. Given that, he usually used Thursday evenings as an excuse to make a fuss of taking care of his boyfriend.

 

On this particular Thursday, Otabek had gotten home at his usual time, fed the cat, and then taken a shower. Before he left the bathroom, he laid out some epsom salts and eucalyptus oil - both of them enjoyed baths with that combination after especially hard training, since it helped relieve sore muscles and was also relaxing. He also left a fluffy towel folded up on the sink, and went to the bedroom to fetch a pair of Yuri’s pajamas to leave there as well. 

 

Baked fish, steamed vegetables, and rice were on the menu for dinner, so once Otabek was done in the bathroom, he went out into the kitchen, barefoot and wearing only a tattered pair of gray sweatpants, to start working on that. He had just filled the rice cooker and was beginning to prepare the fish fillets when he heard the door open and shut, followed by the heavy thudding sound of Yuri throwing his gym bag to the floor in the entryway, just like he always did.

 

“Hey,” he called, and Yuri trudged into the kitchen, a pained expression on his face. “Bad day?”

 

“I spent the last three hours fucking up quad loops,” Yuri said sullenly while he rummaged through the refrigerator for a sports drink. “I don’t know why I can’t get this goddamn jump down, but I just want to sleep for about a year.”

 

“Well, I won’t be offended if you want to go to bed early.” Otabek put down the knife he was using to chop vegetables in order to give his boyfriend a light hug, which Yuri winced away from with a quick intake of breath.

 

“Sorry,” he said, “I banged my shoulder up pretty good and it hurts like hell.”

 

Otabek nodded sympathetically and opted for a kiss on the cheek instead. “Well, if you’d like a hot soak while dinner’s cooking, everything’s ready in the bathroom.”

 

“Thanks, Beka.” Yuri smiled gratefully and took a gulp of the bottled drink before he turned to walk out of the kitchen, his uneven gait evidence of the fact that he was in pain.

 

Otabek turned his attention back to preparing the meal once Yuri had gone to bathe. After the foil-wrapped fish had gone into the oven and the vegetables were chopped, he went to the hall closet to find a few things he’d want after they’d eaten. He found a pump bottle of Biofreeze gel, a hand towel, a small tube of antibiotic ointment, some bandages and medical tape, and a container of fresh-scented lotion. After depositing the assortment of items on the coffee table in the living room next to the couch, he went back to put the vegetables in the steamer, since they’d be the fastest thing to cook. 

 

By the time dinner was finished, plated, and covered up in the living room so the cat wouldn’t get into it, Otabek was wondering if Yuri had fallen asleep in the bathtub. Even when he was sore, he usually didn’t spend that long in there. There was no response when Otabek knocked gently at the door, and when he opened it, Yuri was indeed leaned against the back of the tub with his eyes closed. A large bruise was beginning to form on his shoulder already, which certainly looked painful - no wonder he’d been favoring it. 

 

Otabek knelt next do the tub and brushed a lock of Yuri’s damp hair from his forehead before stroking one hand gently down the side of his face. Even exhausted and beaten up, his boyfriend was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He smiled softly when Yuri’s eyes fluttered open, groggy and confused. 

 

“Food’s ready. I figured you might be asleep.” 

 

Yuri nodded and leaned his head into the touch of Otabek’s hand on his cheek briefly, and then he sat up far enough to lean forward and brush their lips together. “Love you,” he murmured, the corners of his mouth turning up in a little smile, which quickly turned into a pained expression as he hoisted himself to his feet. Otabek held onto his arm to steady him and helped him step out of the tub, and then wrapped him in the fluffy towel. 

 

“Love you too, Yura,” Otabek replied, accompanying the words with another kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “Dinner’s in the living room. You’ll be more comfortable on the couch.” He left the bathroom so that Yuri could dress himself in private - he didn’t like having help with that, barring some kind of injury that required it, and bruises didn’t count. 

 

Otabek made his way back to the living room and gently shooed the cat off the couch so he could sit down. Before he started eating, he grabbed the remote control for the stereo system and turned on some music at a low volume. Neither of them were much into using the television as background noise, but music was a relaxing distraction. He’d eaten about half of his dinner by the time Yuri entered the room, wearing only his pajama pants, and flopped down on the couch beside him with a groan.

 

“This sucks,” Yuri grumbled, and leaned his head back against the cushions. “Learning the damn quad flip was less trouble and I don’t even know why.”

 

“At least you’ve got a light day tomorrow.” Otabek chuckled as he leaned forward to grab Yuri’s plate and handed it to him. Yuri’s light training days were still a lot of work, so he was really hoping that he’d be able to at least help alleviate some of the pain and fatigue.

 

Yuri ignored the statement in favor of practically inhaling the food, making a variety of pleased sounds as he did so, and Otabek grinned at the enthusiasm once he was fairly certain that Yuri wasn’t going to choke. They finished their meals in a comfortable silence, the sound of the music filling the room. Once both empty plates were back on the low table, Otabek glanced questioningly at Yuri, trying to gauge his mood. 

 

“It’s okay if I take care of you tonight?” He asked. "Or did you just want to go to sleep?"

 

“I think I can manage to stay awake a while longer if you want,” Yuri replied, “but can I make a request?”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Otabek took one of Yuri’s hands in his own and kissed the knuckles.

 

“Nerd.” Yuri rolled his eyes, but with a grin on his face. “Put some of that,” he gestured to the container of Biofreeze, “on my shoulder first. My knee too, it’s not as bad but I did beat it up a little.”

 

“I can handle that.” Otabek grabbed the bottle. “Turn sideways so I can get at your back.”

 

Yuri complied, and he tensed up and let out a sharp hissing sound at the first touch of the cold gel against his skin. The sound turned into a low whine as Otabek massaged the substance into his muscles, applying it to his back from the base of his neck all the way to the ball of his shoulder joint, and then across the top of the shoulder to the curve of his neck, and finally over the front of the shoulder down to his collarbone and across the top of his chest. 

 

Otabek relished the way Yuri relaxed under his touch, entranced by the expanse of soft, pale skin before him. There wasn’t a thing about his boyfriend’s body that he wasn’t utterly in love with, and he couldn’t help being a little turned on by the sighs and moans that escaped Yuri’s lips while he touched him. 

 

Yuri leaned back against the cushions once Otabek was finished with his shoulder, and reached down to the leg of his pajama pants to yank one leg up and expose his bruised knee. It was slightly swollen, and Otabek would have been worried if he wasn’t already sure that the coaches had evaluated Yuri for serious injury before allowing him to continue training. Of course, knowing Yuri, he would probably insist on working through the pain unless they flat-out refused to let him. 

 

Otabek slid down onto the floor at Yuri’s feet and, with a lighter touch than he’d used on the muscles of Yuri’s back and shoulders, massaged the cool gel into the inflamed knee joint as well. The mentholated scent permeated the air by that point, medicinal but not unpleasant. 

 

Once Yuri’s knee was also liberally coated in the pain-relieving gel, Otabek slid the leg of his pajama pants back down over it and reached for the towel on the table to wipe the remaining residue of the substance from his hands. 

 

“Can I do the usual routine on your feet?” He asked, glancing down. Skaters’ feet, like dancers, were always a mess. Since Yuri spent a lot of time at both activities, his were certainly no exception. 

 

“I don’t know why you like doing this so much,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes, but he let Otabek take one foot in both hands and bring it into his lap. “My feet are fucking gross.”

 

“Not much worse than mine,” Otabek replied absently, already concentrating on rubbing some of the lotion into the abused skin and massaging just under the ball of the foot with his thumbs. Yuri moaned weakly as he hit a sore spot, and he gently worked out as much of the tension as he could. 

 

Once he’d thoroughly massaged the lotion into Yuri’s foot, he worked his way up to the ankle and then the calf, putting more pressure on the dense, strong muscle he found there. After it was thoroughly relaxed, he switched to the other foot and repeated the whole process, seeking a similar result. 

 

When Otabek was satisfied with the attention he’d paid to Yuri’s feet and lower legs, he reached for the medical supplies he’d put out and applied the antibiotic ointment to the spots of broken and blistered skin, paying particular attention to a fairly deep crack in the skin of one heel before he placed a bandage over it. 

 

Yuri’s head had fallen back, eyes closed, against the cushions while Otabek worked. It would have been easy to think he was asleep, except for the periodic noises he made - little sighs of pleasure here and there, a low groan each time Otabek hit an especially tight spot, soft moans at any sensation he particularly enjoyed. He hadn’t even seemed to mind the the minor first aid, and he usually griped about that detail, claiming that most of it was unnecessary.

 

“Feeling any better?” Otabek asked. 

 

“Yeah, some,” Yuri mumbled back, eyes opening slowly. He yawned and rolled his bruised shoulder experimentally, testing the range of motion. “Your hands are fucking magic. Thanks.”

 

“I like making you feel good,” Otabek said simply, a gratified smile on his face. He slid closer and laid his head down against Yuri’s lap, and took a couple of deep breaths while he mentally told his dick to settle down. Most nights, after all of this, they’d go to bed and make love, but he wasn’t expecting that tonight.

 

“In that case, get your ass up here and cuddle with me, huh?” Yuri shifted so there was more room on his uninjured side, and Otabek got up to occupy the space, happy to oblige the request.

 

“You wouldn’t rather go to sleep?” 

 

“Not yet.” Yuri carefully curled himself up against Otabek’s side, head on his shoulder, and sighed happily. He turned a bit more so he could swing his legs up over Otabek’s lap and snuggle up closer, and he chuckled when he brushed against the hardness at the front of his boyfriend’s sweatpants. “I guess you enjoyed yourself, huh?” He teased, and tilted his head up to steal a quick kiss.

 

“Yura, the day I don’t get hard hearing you moan and whimper, check my pulse and make sure I’m not dead.” Otabek lifted one hand up to stroke Yuri’s hair and the side of his face. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not. I know you’re tired.”

 

Yuri nuzzled at Otabek’s neck and made a soft pleased sound in the back of his throat. “You could jerk off for me.” The suggestion was a sultry whisper against the shell of Otabek’s ear, and he grinned at the sharp intake of breath it inspired. “You like that idea?”

 

“I do,” Otabek replied, his arousal spiked by Yuri’s lascivious words, “but you know I’d be fine with just cuddling and going to sleep.” 

 

“You can carry me to bed after if you want.” Yuri’s voice carried a bit of amusement, and he smirked and captured Otabek’s lips again, deeper and more passionate than before, the kiss lasting several moments. “Come on, Beka, show me how much touching me turns you on.”

 

Otabek screwed his eyes shut briefly, heart racing, before he lifted his hips to pull the waistband of his sweatpants down far enough to free his erection. Yuri’s legs were still laid across his thighs, which made the whole motion a little more difficult, but it was manageable. He sighed softly with pleasure as he squeezed one hand around the base of his cock, and sought out Yuri’s mouth again for another kiss. 

 

“So hot,” Yuri murmured, and Otabek could practically feel those beautiful eyes watching as his hand moved up and down, from the base to the tip and back again. “Feels good?”

 

“Better if it was you,” Otabek replied, voice strained and breathy, and he gripped himself harder, looking into Yuri’s eyes. _So beautiful_. “Kiss me some more?” He asked, and Yuri did, probing tongue sliding past his lips. Making out while they fooled around was always one of Otabek’s favorite things, and more little, pleased sounds escaped him as he stroked the full length of himself. 

 

“What would you want to do to me right now if I could actually move worth a damn?” Yuri asked while he kissed his way up Otabek’s jawline to the side of his neck. “Tell me.”

 

Otabek groaned and he let his head fall back against the cushions. He didn’t think he was any good at this kind of thing, but it was something Yuri particularly enjoyed. “I’d want you on our bed, on your stomach, with your pretty ass up in the air for me,” he managed, squeezing his dick harder as his brain supplied him with a memory of that particular scenario. 

 

“And then what?” Yuri practically purred the words and placed one hand against Otabek’s bare chest, just touching innocently, like nothing else was going on. 

 

“I’d eat you out.” Otabek let out a soft moan as he focused more on the head of his cock, twisting his wrist on each stroke for more stimulation. “Lick and suck at your hole and make you beg for it before I’d fuck you with my tongue…” He trailed off, eyes sliding closed briefly as heat coiled in his belly, aching for release. “I love being able to make you come with just my tongue and fingers in your ass,” he gasped out after a moment, and Yuri whimpered against his ear as he said it. 

 

“Fuck, Beka.” Yuri was breathing hard and Otabek could feel his heartbeat. “I want to watch you come for me.”

 

Otabek nodded, unable to form any more words at that point. Moments later, his hips jerked up reflexively as he came, making a mess of his chest and stomach, but the pleasure and release of orgasm were too overwhelming to care about that. He stroked himself a little longer through the little aftershocks of sensation, vaguely registering Yuri’s breath on his neck, and then just relaxed into the feeling of the warm body pressed against him. 

 

Once he had regained the ability to think coherently, Otabek reached for the towel he’d used earlier and wiped his hand first and then his torso, before he awkwardly tugged his sweatpants back up. Yuri was still half in his lap, and he glanced down at the bulge at the front of Yuri’s pajamas. “Did you want help with that?” 

 

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say no to a blowjob,” Yuri replied, sounding unusually noncommittal, “but you might actually have to carry me to bed for real after.” He swung his legs off Otabek’s lap and leaned back against the couch.

 

“I’m fine with that.” Otabek pushed himself up from the couch to get back onto the floor, this time kneeling instead of sitting. He helped pull the satiny pajama pants down just far enough to expose Yuri’s cock and wrap his hand around the base, and he glanced up to see Yuri watching him through half-closed eyes, pretty pink lips parted slightly. “This is okay?”

 

“Yes, just get on with it before I fall asleep.” 

 

The statement’s tone was half-joking, but Otabek chose to take the words at face value. He enjoyed giving head, and he knew what Yuri liked. Without further hesitation, he took the head of Yuri’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly and then licking at the sensitive underside with his tongue, and he relished the groan he got in return. One of Yuri’s hands grabbed at his hair, which he was fine with, and he bobbed his head, cheeks hollowed out, trying to provide as much stimulation as he could. 

 

Yuri whimpered above him when Otabek pulled back to take a deep breath, but then he began to lick long, wide stripes up the length of Yuri’s dick, holding eye contact the entire time, which earned him a string of little cries of pleasure and a few tugs on his hair. He grinned and licked his lips, slicking them with spit before he took the hard length into his mouth again, deeper that time, grasping at Yuri’s hips with both hands to hold him still. 

 

Deep-throating wasn’t Otabek’s strong suit, but he could manage it, and this time he was able to slide the head of Yuri’s cock past the point of his gag reflex with relative ease. The desperate, gasping sobs of pleasure he could wring from his boyfriend’s lips while doing it were worth the effort. He hummed around the hard flesh in his throat, nose pressed against Yuri’s pelvis, and Yuri yanked at his hair again, moaning his name as though it were a prayer.

 

He pulled back enough to breathe when he could tell Yuri was getting close, and grasped the base of Yuri’s cock again so he could stroke with one hand in addition to the stimulation of his mouth. That was always a sure thing to get his boyfriend off, and this time was no exception. The moans coming from Yuri’s mouth were nearly continuous by the time his hips rocked up to spill his release, which Otabek swallowed enthusiastically, extremely self-satisfied at the evidence of Yuri’s pleasure. 

 

Yuri was boneless and pliant against the cushions by the time Otabek sat back on the couch again, knees aching slightly from the position he’d taken on the floor. “I think you’ll sleep well after that,” he said, half teasing, and Yuri chuckled in response without opening his eyes.

 

“Yeah, good thing you said something before about carrying me to bed, huh?”

 

Otabek did, in fact, carry him to bed, not willing to let Yuri assume he’d been joking about that. He almost tripped over the cat in the process, but he figured she’d get over it when she got to lick the dinner plates they’d left in the living room. 

 

By the time they were comfortably arranged under the covers, Yuri was already asleep, and Otabek held him closely, blissful and content. His last thoughts before he fell asleep himself were wondering how the hell he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to pretend that it's sufficient to wipe your hands between using Biofreeze and jerking off. (In real life, scrub that shit off with soap and water, seriously!)


End file.
